


Blue

by steeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeb



Series: Blue [1]
Category: Inhumans (Comics)
Genre: Deaf, F/M, It's actually very canon compliant with some deviations, It's an AU, The Author Regrets Nothing, Upped the rating due to sexy times, i have no idea how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeb/pseuds/steeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeb
Summary: Inhuman boy meets Inhuman girl and they create a life together.  This is how he nearly destroys it.





	1. Chapter 1

He was her blue-eyed boy, not so long ago. When they met for the first time she was struck by the blueness of Blackagar's eyes, the way they reflected light like the Atlantic sea on a summer's day. And they were so young; technically adults, yes, but having spent nearly his entire life in a single chamber meant that Blackagar knew next to nothing of life outside. And Medusa was still full of girlish fantasies at the time, fantasies of running the entire kingdom with her husband after a lengthy courtship.

But that plan was nixed within only a few days. She knew the marriage was semi-arranged, her parents told her so since she was a little girl. Her parents talked about Blackagar as she grew, expecting her to cultivate a relationship with him at some point. She also knew that much of their conversation would be one-sided. Maximus poked fun at her frequently for it, telling her to get used to talking to herself. But when Medusa finally met Blackagar when he was 18, as he prepared to re-enter Attilan, she did not mind his silence. She visited him as often as she could and told him about life outside his soundproof chamber. Her excitement made him fall in love with her and his remaining time in the soundproof chamber manageable. For the first time in his life, he had something to look forward to.

When he turned 19, she was the first Inhuman he touched. Her hand, actually, before any other part of her body. Blackagar held her fingers in his own, all of hers in just a few of his, and marveled at her. He touched her hair, something Medusa typically despised, and kissed her knuckles. They wouldn't truly kiss until their wedding day, even so, they waited until after the brief ceremony and were alone. Blackagar was still mourning his parents at the time, mourning the fact that his life went from isolation to rulership in only a few days, so he was not ready for a large celebration. 

They were expected to consummate their marriage, and they did so as was required. The Genetic Council, still wary of a silent king that could level Attilan with a misplaced sigh, had not approved of an heir and thus took steps to prevent Medusa from becoming pregnant. Blackagar was her first, as she was his. He was as gentle as he could be, but the fear of something going wrong made the act difficult for Medusa. Every sharp intake of breath from Blackagar made her want to stop for fear of being ripped apart by his voice. When he finally spilled inside her, breathing rapidly through his nose and exerting so much willpower and focus on keeping from making a noise that he was practically shaking, he lay with his face against her jaw for a moment.

She knew then she truly loved him. Something about having him lay there, being so vulnerable and open to her, made her love everything about him. Medusa could appreciate the enormous stress he was under, forcing himself to go through the motions of becoming king and laying his parents to rest in the span of hours. As tall and broad as Blackagar appeared when standing, an intimidating sight, he was her blue-eyed boy in that vulnerable moment. Even without words, she knew he needed someone to simply love him. Not as king, not as an experiment, but as someone who knew pressure and loss. 

Their life together was blissful the first few years of their marriage. Blackagar became a fair and just ruler since he was required (almost by default) to listen to all sides of an issue. Medusa's opinion in matters was as valued as the Council's, and when they both sat on the throne together Blackagar would often hold her hand. Agon and Rynda were rarely affectionate in public.

Medusa felt twinges of jealousy at the new mothers, however. Every new Inhuman birth was blessed by the royal family, meaning Blackagar held each new infant and silently wished health and happiness for the child. For generations before Blackagar, the blessing was verbal and something new parents looked forward to recording for when the child was old enough to hear it. Most often parents replayed the day just before a child entered adulthood and stepped into the Terrigen mists. Instead, Blackagar could only smile at the infant and its parents, shaking the father's hand or quickly pecking the mother's cheek. Most infants were at least a few weeks old by then, but the first baby Blackagar held that was mere days old amazed him. Medusa watched her husband examine the baby as if he had not seen anything so small in his life, watched him thumb the baby's tiny ear and inspect her microscopic nails. It was such a powerful emotion, he did not realize he was broadcasting his thoughts.

His thoughts weren't fully formed, per se. Mostly brief words backed by strong amazement. But Medusa could hear them, and she could feel his astonishment and love for inhumanity in that moment. The only time Medusa felt a stronger emotion from her husband was the first time he met Ahura. 

Their son was not approved by the Genetic Council but no less wanted by his mother. Medusa knew she was pregnant long before she told anyone, worrying about the reaction of the royal family and especially the reaction of Blackagar. In one of their more silly youthful moments, she used her hair as a blindfold and led him into their chambers where she placed a crib and small blankets. His reaction, one she did not expect, was the first chip at their marriage.

Blackagar recoiled, stepping back from her and waving his hands as if he did not want to be apart of it. You need an heir, she would cry, her heart breaking. Medusa would listen to his thoughts, flying through his mind at the speed of sound. In as many moments as it took him to panic, as soon as his thoughts landed on _I have a son_ , his eyes changed. She could see he was happy. As soon as he touched her belly and felt the hard lump that was their child, he was in love.

The Council was not pleased with their announcement, Medusa's actually, and wanted her to destroy her baby. That was the second chip in their marriage, when Blackagar agreed. And so she left, going to Earth with her sister, cousins, and midwife as Ahura grew rapidly inside her. Inhuman gestation was always much faster than humans, requiring only about half the time. She was only gone for about two months when Ahura was born. 

Her baby boy, with his father's thick black hair and sky-blue eyes, was also just as silent. Of course, he cried when he was hungry or uncomfortable, whimpering away in the basket the midwife made for him, but he rarely wailed. Medusa could feel his emotions just as strongly as her own, she knew he was a happy baby. Upon their return to Attilan, Blackagar held Ahura the first time and viewed him with the same awe as the days-old infant, only with much more love and pride. Ahura was his son, _their_ son. 

The third chip came when the Council elected to place Ahura with the Pacifiers to ensure he did not accidentally use whatever powers he may have. Again, Blackagar agreed. In his mind it was a good decision; his son was safe, and the people were protected. But Medusa's heart tore in half. The tiny boy that grew inside her was ripped from her arms and placed with Pacifiers that were emotionless drones of the Council. Medusa could not see Ahura if there were days in which visitors came to the palace or there was a celebration, anything that required someone outside the royal family visiting. That meant seeing her son sporadically, or late at night after he fell asleep. 

She never blamed Blackagar. Not outwardly, at any rate. She blamed the Genetic Council and their strict adherence to outdated proclamations made millennia ago, and their god-like influence over Inhuman politics. It wasn't until Ahura was in his second year that he returned to Medusa permanently, and by then she missed many of his major milestones: his blessing from the royal family, crawling, playing with toys and learning about the world around him. 

Ahura was her blue-eyed boy, like his father beforehand. His hair grew fast and curly, also like his father's if Blackagar allowed his hair to grow out. As a teenager, before assuming any royal responsibilities, Blackagar allowed his hair to become shaggy and seemingly unkempt to spite his parents in one of his few acts of teenage rebellion. Medusa loved his curls then, just as she loved Ahura's now. 

It took about a month for Ahura to be used to Medusa and Blackagar once again. The Pacifiers showed him no affection at all, so Medusa's attempts to cuddle her son were met with shoves and squirms. Most of her cuddling was done at night while he slept, often in their bed between the two of them until he woke up and crawled away again. Medusa kept him largely out of view of the Inhumans, allowing her attendants to care for him during times where the king and queen were needed. When there was time to relax, she carried him everywhere. They visited the fountains in the courtyard, played with other children at the park, and investigated Attilan's rich history. Ahura loved to crawl across Lockjaw, who usually lay on his side and accepted his fate as the prince's climbing mountain. Lockjaw accidentally sniffed at Ahura a few times and knocked him down, due to the dog's massive size, but Ahura usually found it funny after the initial shock diminished. 

Despite the Pacifier's best attempts, Ahura was a typical Inhuman toddler. He threw tantrums, jabbered at everyone, crawled away stark-naked as soon as Medusa turned her back during changing times, bounced up and down awkwardly when he heard music and saw people dance. She cried the first time he said 'mama.' 

The major divide between Medusa and Blackagar, the first of many, occurred when Ahura was three. While Ahura napped in his chambers, Attilan came under attack by Skrull forces. Medusa and Blackbolt were cornered in the opposite end of the palace, fighting their way back to Ahura as fast as they could. There were plenty of guards stationed around the prince's room, but many were taken out in the second wave of attacks. Blackagar made it to their bedchambers first, just as a Skrull soldier tugged at the door to Ahura's nursery. The fear that anything would hurt his son tore through Blackagar faster than he could control it, and he yelped Ahura's name before the thought even entered his mind. The sound disintegrated the Skrull, ripping through the stone of the palace and threatening to collapse on top of his son. 

Medusa could hear Ahura shriek from down the hall, the most terrible high-pitched wail that haunted her memories for years afterward. Ahura's face turned red, his small fists balled up as he screamed in his crib. Blackagar darted into the nursery as the walls caved inward, covering Ahura's tiny body with his own as stone crashed into his back, knocking the wind from him. All of his physical strength was used to keep from collapsing on top of his son, but all of his mental strength went to keeping himself from grunting and potentially obliterating Ahura in a matter of seconds. 

When the rubble settled, Medusa could hear Ahura's cries underneath. She tore through the damaged structure with her hands and her hair to get to them both, crying out for Blackagar to move or show some sign of life. With the last stone thrown away, she gently turned Blackagar over and lay him flat, as gently as she could despite the mess around them. Ahura continued to wail until Medusa picked him up; he buried his tiny horrified face in her breast and refused to be put down for hours afterward. Blackagar woke within moments, scrambling awake to find their son then collapsing once again as soon as he saw Medusa holding Ahura. 

Inhumanity rebuilt, just as it always did, and weeks later construction was complete on the palace. The Skrulls were pushed back and eventually annihilated, Blackagar spent a few days recovering from having a building dropped on him, and he took the throne once again. Medusa did not allow Ahura out of her sight during that time, bringing him to all events requiring the royal family's attendance. Ahura stayed on her lap, clinging to her much of the time, playing with quiet toys at others, and occasionally jabbering at someone in the middle of whatever ceremony was taking place. Most Inhumans chuckled at the Prince, understanding that the little boy was more interested in toys and playing games than watching ceremonies. 

Medusa was also the first to notice that something was wrong. At times when something needed her attention, she would set Ahura on the floor to play with his toys while she worked at her desk. The little boy crawled across the floor to his toy basket, prompting Medusa to scold him for bringing out too many toys. She called his name a few times, growing angry when her son refused to listen to her commands. Ahura continued to play with his toys, completely oblivious to her. After calling his name and clapping her hands at him, she hurriedly called for someone to send for Blackagar. 

Black Bolt met her at the door, fear radiating from his features. _What happened? Is he hurt?_

"No, no, he's not hurt, Blackagar." Medusa held his hand much like they did the first time they met in person. "I don't believe he can hear." 

Black Bolt looked to her and Ahura, trying to form his thoughts that were suddenly clashing together and refusing to form into anything that made sense. _He--what do you mean--he's perfect--don't tell me this--Medusa, what do I do--_

He clapped his hands a few times, creeping behind his son and slamming his hands together until the sound made Medusa's ears ring. Ahura continued to focus on his toys, placing blocks in a small bucket and dumping them out again. He stopped when Black Bolt stomped his foot, Ahura turning and looking up at him with a confused expression. Medusa felt her heart drop into her stomach. It was an image she would never forget, her husband snapping his fingers behind their son's head to get him to respond to something. 

The royal family's physician examined Ahura a few hours later, even though Ahura hated being poked and scrutinized. The little boy slapped at the doctor and tried to shove him away, preferring to stay in Medusa's arms while Black Bolt stood silently near the door. "The prince hears very little," the doctor told them. "My lady, I mourn for your family and the house of Boltagon." 

"What caused it? He had to be able to hear me at some point, he was learning to speak." 

The physician looked at Black Bolt briefly, then back at Medusa. "My lady, this may be difficult-" 

"Whatever you can say to me you can say before your king." 

After a long sigh, the physician folded his hands. "The loss of the prince's hearing was caused by King Black Bolt's voice." 

Black Bolt looked as if he wanted to vomit. He looked to Medusa for guidance as to how to respond but saw only tears fall from her eyes. He turned away, walking quickly out of the infirmary and ignoring his subjects who bowed before him. Karnak passed by and called his name, but Black Bolt's stern face instantly shut him down. Instead of dealing with anyone, Black Bolt went to the throne room and paced, his chest feeling as though it would explode at any moment. Medusa followed, slowly, taking her time to allow her husband space to process his feelings. She found him seated on a step before his throne, his face in his arm. 

Black Bolt's head popped up when he heard Ahura's jabbering, non-sense sounds Medusa was not sure the little boy even knew he made. She knelt in front of her husband and placed a hand on his thigh, Ahura sitting in his mother's lap and distracted by her hair. "My love, please don't shut me out right now. Tell me what you are thinking." Black Bolt raised his head fully so Medusa could see the guilt on his face, tears slowly riding down his cheeks. "Oh, my husband," she cooed. He gathered her into his lap and buried his face into her shoulder, similar to the first time they made love when he was such a vulnerable young man. Now he was just as vulnerable, despite being king of an entire race. He understood politics and justice, not how to feel sorrow. 

_I'm so sorry, Medusa, please forgive me._ His thoughts were racing again, begging her forgiveness as the grief caused him to rock. Medusa lay her cheek across the top of his head and looked to their son, their happy little boy that loved them despite the fact that he spent the first two years of his life away from them. Ahura was too distracted by Medusa's hair to worry about his father. 

Karnak eventually caught up with them and briefly panicked at the sight of Black Bolt sitting on the steps of the throne. "My lord? Is everything alright?" 

"Please, Cousin, we need time to ourselves for now." Medusa used her hair to somewhat shield Black Bolt from Karnak, lest he see the king in a weak moment. Karnak nodded and withdrew, bowing before exiting the room. "Blackagar, listen to me. We will find a way. You and I found ways to communicate, whether telepathically or through gestures. Ahura is happy and is a bright little boy, he will learn like other children. He may learn differently, but he will learn. Please don't leave me to raise him myself, my love." 

She felt Black Bolt nod against her shoulder. Ahura toddled about until he saw his father clinging to his mother, whereupon he crawled into their embrace for the attention of which he was _obviously_ being robbed. He chattered at them both as if nothing happened, reaching for the headband Black Bolt wore that helped him channel his powers. Black Bolt ruefully smiled at this son and moved his tiny hand away, stroking the wild curls that made up Ahura's hair. 

Medusa, in that moment, recognized she still loved her husband. But she never forgave him. 


	2. Chapter 2

The events that drove a wedge deeper into the relationship of Medusa and Blackagar occurred slowly as Ahura grew. Slowly and then all at once, with long stretches of time in which they seemed fine. Punctuated throughout were short, albeit intense, periods of disaster.

Ahura grew from a toddler into a young boy, as all Inhumans grow. He fell down and scraped his knees, fought with other children, and refused to eat foods he despised. His cousin, Luna, was his best friend although they communicated very little. Much of their communication was pointing and gestures, with occasional squeals Ahura made from excitement or fear. 

Medusa and Black Bolt were patient with their son, even though he was far behind other Inhuman children his age. Their subjects knew that the prince lost his hearing as a toddler in the Skrull attack, but did not know it was their king's powerful voice that inflicted the damage. Ahura attended lessons as every Inhuman child did to learn the history of Attilan and prepare to enter the Terrigen mists, but Ahura had no way of following his instructors. He sat at his desk and did his best to follow what the other children did. 

The royal family included Ahura as best they could. He sat next to his mother and father during ceremonies and watched the events that unfolded, but he knew nothing of their significance or purpose. Gorgon fought with him playfully, which Ahura loved to do but he did not realize such games had a time or places. He occasionally interrupted a ceremony wanting to play, only to receive disapproving looks from his family and Inhuman subjects. 

Ahura also met his uncle, Maximus, with whom he shared a strong bond despite Medusa's disapproval. Because Maximus had the ability to control minds, he could also understand what happened inside the mind of Ahura. The little boy's thoughts were not formed with words, and what thoughts involved words were memories that grew fuzzier over time. Maximus knew when his nephew wanted something specific, whether it was an item or affection from his mother and father. The fact that Maximus, who much of the kingdom hated, could communicate with her son more effectively than she angered Medusa.

Medusa and Blackagar argued over Ahura, often near him but without his awareness. Blackagar feared that his son would suffer the same fate as himself and be resigned to silence, never speaking verbally. Tutors spent hours with Ahura helping him form sounds and pronounce words, almost to the detriment of his general education. Medusa did not care if her son never spoke, only that he was able to learn in whatever method worked. Ahura could still reasonably pronounce 'mama' at the time, which satisfied Medusa. They made up their own 'signs' that were not formal but they understood the intent. A single pointed finger and stern look meant whatever Ahura was doing was disruptive, tugging on Medusa's hair meant he wanted her attention while pointing at his forehead referred to Black Bolt. 

They argued over Ahura's use of gestures to communicate. Medusa found Black Bolt's disapproval to be hypocritical, as Black Bolt often used gestured to communicate with those he did not share a telepathic link. Black Bolt would argue that Ahura could still use his voice, and would never learn to do so if he continued to rely on gestures. 

Around Ahura's eighth birthday, the Genetic Council suggested they expose Ahura to the mist. In doing so, they hoped whatever power unlocked in Ahura would either override or cure Ahura's deafness. Black Bolt agreed, nullifying Medusa's protests and exerting his power as king to disregard her opinion. The choice to place Ahura with the Council a second time was also the first in which Black Bolt shut his wife out of the decision. 

Ahura knew nothing about the Mists or what they meant for his future. No one could explain what was happening to him as the green smoke enveloped him. He cried and banged on the glass of the tube for his mother and father, pleading with them to let him out until he could no longer see. As the mists cleared, the Council was disappointed to learn that nothing seemingly happened. Ahura appeared to be the same, albeit angry and fearful. Medusa tried comforting him, but the betrayal Ahura felt (despite not having the word to describe it) made him push her away. 

Ahura's hearing did not change at all. The damage was physical, not genetic, so the Mists had no effect on his hearing. The Council deliberated, and as they did so Ahura stared angrily at them for forcing him to undergo something so scary. In an instant, two of the council members collapsed. A third was brought to his knees while the royal family and remaining council members scrambled to understand the source of the sudden deaths. 

Black Bolt noticed the look on Ahura's face first, the glowing eyes and intense stare. He rushed to his son and placed his hand over Ahura's eyes so the little boy was unable to look at anyone directly. Ahura flailed and kicked at his father, crying out once again for his mother. A Pacifier intervened, rendering Ahura unconscious to nullify his powers. Medusa ran to her son and ordered he be moved to their chambers to recover, but Black Bolt snapped his fingers before anyone could touch his son. 

It was something Black Bolt rarely did, especially to any of Attilan's elite. Snapping his fingers meant absolute rule, that he did not want an argument or difference in opinion. He motioned for them to desist, then to the Pacifier to take charge of Ahura. Medusa kneeled in front of Black Bolt in horror, unable to process that Black Bolt gave up their son so willingly. He helped her stand once again, then felt a sharp sting across his face when Medusa slapped him.

They spent hours apart, the first time in years. Medusa felt too angry to see her husband, Black Bolt too ashamed to confront his wife. As night fell and they returned to their chambers for bed, Medusa turned away from him. Any attempt he made to touch her was met with indifference. They spent most of the night lying awake until Medusa left to stand on their balcony and weep for her son. Black Bolt felt the same shame he did as the night he learned he deafened Ahura.

That night, the Council elected to send Ahura to Earth rather than risk the lives of Inhuman citizens. Still under sedation, they lay Ahura in a craft and sent it to Earth without Medusa or Black Bolt's knowledge, uncaring whether it landed properly or safely. Black Bolt woke first, hearing the news of the Council's decision before Medusa. Despite the anger Black Bolt felt, the Council convinced him it was a wise decision.

Maximus also knew before Medusa, as did much of the Inhuman kingdom. Maximus intentionally spread the rumor to spite Black Bolt, joyfully reveling in the pain he caused his brother. He did not mean to cause Medusa such anguish, however. As she walked to the chamber that she assumed held Ahura, an attendant said that she mourned for her and her family at the loss of the prince. Maximus did not expect the rumor to morph into one in which the prince died, only that he was sent away. He could feel Medusa's anguish from across the kingdom.

Black Bolt rushed to comfort his wife, doing his best to mentally break through her grief to explain the truth. He held her to his chest and stroked her head as she wailed for her baby boy, silently repeating that Ahura was unharmed and merely on Earth. The shock of losing her son only to learn that he lived, all within a few minutes, tired Medusa. Black Bolt brought her to their chambers and lay with her as she rested, holding her back to his front. She alternated between staring ahead or crying silently into her pillow. 

Their relationship splintered slowly afterward. They rarely made love, going through the act of sex out of either habit or obligation. Black Bolt asked her if she wanted to conceive once again, to start over, but Medusa refused. She did not want to conceive if Black Bolt only wanted to assuage his guilt. The Council would approve their second child if they had more involvement in its design, Black Bolt would argue, but Medusa would not allow him to finish inside her. The times in which she did, Medusa took steps at the infirmary to prevent conception. All of this she did to spite her husband.

Nothing Black Bolt did pleased her. He was torn between what was best for his kingdom and the needs of his wife and knew no one who could advise him. His cousins and other members of the royal family offered suggestions, Maximus offered to marry Medusa as something of a joke to hurt Black Bolt, and the Council ignored their pain entirely. 

The guilt ate at him slowly, and the happy young man full of life and exuberance became a sullen and detached king. He failed as a father, and the kingdom whispered such behind his back. Medusa grew quiet and subservient, accepting whatever decision Black Bolt made without argument. They rarely held hands anymore, Black Bolt hardly smiled at the Inhuman babies tradition dictated he bless. How could he bless those children when his own was sent away, too dangerous to be around Inhumanity?

Maximus forced Black Bolt to his breaking point. He prodded at his older brother, piling on guilt over his wife and child until Black Bolt could no longer stand to hear his own son's name. Maximus let slip the secret that it was not the Skrull attack that damaged the prince's hearing, but rather the voice of the king. In a rash decision made without time to consider the consequences, Black Bolt decreed that no one in the kingdom of Attilan could even utter the name of Ahura.

In the span of moments, it was as if Ahura did not exist. And with that, whatever ounce of forgiveness Medusa could offer her husband was also obliterated.


	3. Chapter 3

Medusa did not see her son for four years. By age twelve, Ahura spent less than half his life with her and even less time with his father. She never forgave the Council, silently despising every decision they made or influenced Black Bolt to make. She retreated from public eye unless her attendance was required, though she often ignored minor ceremonies or meetings. 

Her subjects looked at her with pity, she could see it in their faces. And since they could not say Ahura's name, they spoke in thinly-veiled sentiments about him. One woman remarked that losing children was difficult for anyone, to which Medusa excused herself and spent a few hours in Ahura's room. She left it largely the same, hoping he would return to her. 

On Earth, Ahura came under the care of a childless couple. Since Ahura did not even know his own name, the couple renamed him "Pope" after the street on which they found him. For the first day they thought he was feral, then mentally slow, and concluded he was deaf three days later. Ahura had next to no language, only vague gestures that his mother understood but were useless outside Attilan. Despite this, the couple showed him kindness, and tucked him into bed as if he lived there his entire life. 

Norm and Verna discussed what to do with him, and they considered calling child protective services. But they also viewed "Pope" as a blessing and wanted to protect him. Verna's initial attempts to show him any affection were met with fear, though that did not last long. Ahura craved love, something the Pacifiers denied him. He needed time to trust Norm; his experiences with Black Bolt taught him to be cautious around male authority figures. 

They enrolled him in a school where he learned manual communication, catching up to students quickly despite the years of linguistic deprivation. His teachers, all human teachers, thought he had an excellent imagination when he attempted to explain Attilan or his mother's hair or her cousin Gorgon's legs. Ahura drew pictures of what he could remember, but his memories were never taken as fact. His teachers considered them stories, the product of being unable to communicate for so long that it was easier to create his own world.

He missed Medusa, though. Ahura did not remember her name, but he knew her as his mother. He also knew Black Bolt as his father, but did not accept him as such. As he gained a language base, Ahura could sort through his memories and feelings toward them, put words to how he felt, and make decisions for himself. The Adams taught him basic skills, and by the time he was ten Ahura loved to help Verna cook or Norm work on his old car. 

Ahura also wore hearing aids, which he abhorred at first but slowly grew to understand their necessity. He wore them at school primarily, and when they were in public. The first voice he heard after seven years of near-complete silence was Verna's, who smiled at him and told him she was proud of him. The Adams did not force Ahura to wear them at home, only when they went shopping or running errands. 

He soaked up information like a sponge, tearing through books and articles as fast as he could lay his hands on them. Whatever intelligence he gained as an Inhuman allowed him to learn in leaps and bounds rather than in small bits of information cobbled together over the course of a few years.

Norm and Verna learned as much sign language as they could to communicate with him, unlike Black Bolt who discouraged gestures. Ahura learned to keep that part of his life somewhat hidden; he understood that he could not tell people that he lived on the moon, or that his second-cousin looked like a spiky fish, or that his mother's hair could lift hundreds of pounds. He could tell them that Medusa's hair was orange or his father rarely spoke. The Adams secretly despised the Boltagons (although they did not know the name), angry that they abandoned such a bright little boy who apparently loved them but the love was not returned.

Ahura largely forgot how to use his "evil eye" power. During his time on Earth he did not need to use it, so the ability atrophied. Of course at times he felt angry or scared but someone could at least explain the situation, unlike in Attilan where no one could tell him what was happening. 

In Attilan, Medusa secretly worked to bring Ahura home. Black Bolt suspected she was doing so but did not stop her; his relationship with his wife was strenuous at best and he did not want to upset Medusa. 

She sent Karnak and Gorgon to bring Ahura home once she located him, snatching him in the middle of the night as he slept. Ahura recognized them but fought regardless, preferring to stay with the Adams than go somewhere he was cut off from information.

He wavered between angry and happy in only a few minutes when he saw Medusa come down the hallway. He ran to her, attaching himself to her torso like a lemur monkey and refusing to let go. They crumpled to the floor in the middle of the hallway, Medusa softly crying into Ahura's curly hair and rocking him. He grew so much since she last saw him, and now that he was twelve he began to lose his child-like features to grow into a teenager. 

Black Bolt followed Medusa down the hall but did not immediately make his presence known. He wanted his wife and child to be happy, which meant keeping himself hidden for a few moments while they enjoyed their time together. Blackagar appeared stoic and reserved in public to give his subjects the impression that he was a strong leader, but alone he was just like any other Inhuman. He felt sorrow and regret, mentally laughed at the memories of his son's antics, and felt pride for his family. When Ahura was still an infant, with pudgy cheeks and bright eyes that found Attilan to be a big adventure, Black Bolt would stand over his crib and merely watch his son. He was so proud of Ahura, time seemed to stand still in those moments. Everything Ahura did made Black Bolt fall in love with the little boy that much more.

Black Bolt also knew he hurt his wife and his son, causing them both unimaginable pain. He didn't expect Medusa to forgive him, only wished that she understood his position and duty to Inhumanity. Sometimes his choices were made for him, and Black Bolt was only the conduit that enforced those choices. 

The month after Ahura's return was the happiest the royal family had been in a long time. They did not understand Ahura's signs, but Luna was able to digest them quickly enough that she could at least understand the gist of what Ahura wanted. Ahura also learned to read and write on Earth, which made communication with his family at least somewhat accessible. He did not know what all the words they used meant, and his grammar was somewhat different compared to the rest of his family's, but he had the option to write when it was absolutely imperative. If his family spoke slow enough, he could understand a few words. There were some family members it was impossible to read for one reason or another; Triton's breathing mask covered the lower half of his face, for instance. 

Ahura also began cultivating a relationship with his father, at least he attempted to do so before the Genetic Council stepped in again. Black Bolt could project his thoughts to his son intermittently, though at times Ahura did not want his father's thoughts in his head. Black Bolt was adamant in his refusal to use gestures of any kind with his son, and instead of gesturing Black Bolt would silently mouth something to Ahura. Doing so infuriated Medusa, who tried her best to learn her son's language rather than expect Ahura to constantly cater to everyone else. 

During that month, Black Bolt and Medusa's relationship improved, albeit only a small amount. After putting Ahura to bed and returning to their own chambers one night, Medusa kissed her husband with passion neither felt for years. He lay her across their bed and worshipped her body, reveling in every curve until she became impatient and flipped Black Bolt onto his back so she could feel him inside her. They made love for the first time in ages, slowly and deliberately rather than having sex out of obligation. He held her hand as he made love to her, enjoying every moan and gasp she made. Medusa no longer feared Black Bolt losing control which allowed her to enjoy their bodies. They both gave themselves, and each other, permission to relax and savor the moment. Black Bolt was her blue-eyed boy once again for a few fleeting seconds.

Neither informed the Genetic Council of Ahura's return, nor did the rest of the kingdom know. The rumor of Ahura's death was dismissed easily enough soon after Ahura went to Earth, but the decree that no one speak Ahura's name remained in place. Black Bolt kept it in place with the idea that if no one could speak the name of Ahura, no one would be able to inform the Genetic Council either. Once again, he underestimated how much Maximus loved to sow chaos in Black Bolt's life.

Maximus told the Genetic Council, purposefully letting it slip in such a way that suggested it was the Council's decision. _How generous the Council is to allow the Prince to return_ , he said to an elder during one of their visits to his cell. They rebuked him, telling him to hush and obey their commands. Maximus played innocent, holding his hands up and returning to his mirror.

And yet, despite all the despair Maximus caused his family, Ahura did not mind visiting Maximus. They had a mutual understanding of what it felt like to be caged and isolated from family, seen as lesser and broken. Ahura visited Maximus multiple times, sitting in front of the cell with a small chess board. Maximus used similar gestures with his nephew as Black Bolt used with Maximus growing up, learning new signs as their games continued. Maximus never wanted to hurt Ahura or Medusa, merely screw with Black Bolt. He never intended the Council to take Ahura away a third time.

The final crack in the marriage of Black Bolt and Medusa, the one that eventually lead to their separation, occurred shortly after Ahura returned. The Genetic Council ordered Ahura to be taken into custody once again and sedated without informing the king or queen, only after they drugged him into a stupor did they inform the royal family. 

The result of Ahura's capture had long-lasting effects on the family, some more obvious than others. Medusa begged Black Bolt to override the Council, laying before him on the steps of the throne to do so. Black Bolt felt so angry that she would have him disobey the Council that he physically wrote her a response rather than tell her telepathically. Neither of them wrote letters to each other since the days of their courtship when they were learning about one another. Black Bolt writing to her now meant he was done with the issue.

The Inhuman kingdom learned the fate of the Prince and divided themselves between supporters and dissenters. Half wanted to uphold the traditional rule of the Council, the other half felt the Council was outdated and unnecessary. Some supported the decision to remove Ahura, others found it atrocious and bordering on torture. Older Inhumans who remembered Agon noted that the decision to place Black Bolt in isolation turned out to be wise, and ideally the same would happen to Ahura.

The three years that followed were tense among the royal family, but devastating for Medusa. She visited Ahura multiple times despite Black Bolt forbidding her to do so, and outright disobeyed him by saying their son's name. The Council kept Ahura so drugged that much of the time he slept during Medusa's visits, other times he refused to look at her. Whatever she had to say to him, Ahura did not want to know. He either turned his back to her or shut his eyes.

As Ahura aged, the Council's drugs became stronger. They knew that Ahura would grow to be strong and broad like his father so they took steps to keep Ahura from fighting them. The drugs they used left Ahura practically unable to move, too tired and anesthetized to even recognize his own mother. They left his hands unbound, thankfully, but Medusa almost wished Ahura did not have use of his hands. She knew enough of his signs to understand what Ahura mumbled to himself.

_Want to go home...see Verna mama._

Medusa wept agaist the door of Ahura's chamber, begging Ahura to come back to her and be her little boy again. She never blamed her son for how he felt, instead she blamed his father and the Genetic Council for robbing her of her son. They stole years of his life from her, Black Bolt damaged Ahura's hearing and because of the Genetic Council, Ahura did not remember the sound of Medusa's voice. 

For the first time in their life together, Medusa hated her husband.


	4. Chapter 4

Medusa and Black Bolt spent increasingly lengthy times apart from one another, often going to bed at different times or eating meals apart. For many years the royal family prided themselves on the fact that they willingly ate dinner together as often as possible; it kept them humble, reminding them that despite being royalty they were a family above all else. Without the king or queen, sometimes neither, their table felt off balance.

The King and Queen fought infrequently, but when they did it was intense. Medusa knew what hurt Black Bolt the most and directly attacked him in his most vulnerable psychological spots. Her frustration built throughout the years, aggravations stacking like cards in a deck until she could no longer control her anger and she exploded at her husband. His decision to engage in a Cold War with the United States over the Terrigen crystals, blowing up the Terrigen bomb and disappearing for months; all decisions made without Medusa's input. She mourned for him when he "died" after the bomb detonated, wearing the traditional black regalia and doing everything she was expected as queen. Alone inside their room she hurt the most, mourning not only his supposed death but also mourning what would never be; any hope of fixing their relationship exploded along with the bomb.

She discovered that part of the reason the Council kept Ahura so sedated was so the Council could siphon Ahura's power and use it to their advantage. At the same time, Black Bolt returned. Medusa had long since lost the patience to deal with Black Bolt, and when Black Bolt went to sit on the throne one morning she prevented him from doing so.

"How dare you! I don't think so! You destroyed our home. You set off the Terrigen Bomb, giving the world every excuse to fear the word Inhuman. You did these things, and did not tell me why. Then you vanished--Allowed me to think you were dead. While, in fact, you were just a mile away, having adventures with you maniacal brother. You left me to hold our nation together. To bury the dead. To rebuild what was left of our city and hold it in the face of attacks from Humans and Inhumans alike. To deal with the thousands of new members of our race appearing all over the world. I did all these things and did them well. And now you return, and you... And you... Think you still have a throne? I don't think so."

Black Bolt's eyes wavered between Medusa and the throne. He felt torn between tradition and duty, millennia of obligations dropped onto his shoulders as a young man, and the woman he loved. The woman he was unsure still felt the same about him. 

"I am their Queen, but you are not their king. You don't deserve the throne. You may fight me for it if you wish, that is your right."

He took steps toward her, closing the gap enough the point to the locket on her chest. Tradition dictated that Ahura would become king if Black Bolt stepped down.

"Ahura? How dare you try and force this on him, after all you've done! You stole my baby from me, Black Bolt. He is deaf because of you, and because of your decision to allow the Council to take him, he doesn't remember my voice. I can't tell my son I love him because you forbid his language. I want to talk to my son, Blackagar, I want him to know I love him. But because of you and your stupid pride, he doesn't know! And every night when you meditate you purge yourself of whatever ounce of guilt you have over our son. It's unfair, how dare you leave me to feel this way and suffer alone over our son. He will be king one day, but only when he is of age. I will stay queen until he is fit to rule."

Black Bolt kept his fists clenched, unsure what to say or do. If this were a political matter, he may have a better idea. Medusa made the decision for him by whipping her hair towards his throne and destroying it.

And so he left, a displaced king with little idea how to be anything else. Medusa ordered the Genetic Council to release Ahura, exerting her power as queen to override their command. She was with him as he woke in the infirmary, holding his hand while the world came into focus for him. Ahura appeared so pale and gaunt thanks to the Council's mistreatment; Medusa felt nothing but anger toward them for harming her son.

_Mom._ Medusa knew that sign. Ahura clung to her in much the same way he did growing up, burying his face against her shoulder. He cried, recognizing that his ordeal with the Pacifiers and the Genetic Council was over. Medusa held him close, petting his wild matted hair that would need to be cut. Ahura mostly grew out of his curls with only a few wisps at the ends. He still had his father's thick black hair and bright blue eyes, the same eyes she fell in love with years ago.

Medusa still loved her husband. It was a complicated love that she tried to understand and sort through but continuously eluded her. Blackagar was the first boy she kissed, the first and only man who made love to her, the father of her only child. Yet Black Bolt disregarded her at times, and all the different times in which he did so built up until Medusa could no longer stand to look at him at the moment.

They went their separate ways then, Black Bolt going out into New York and Medusa taking the throne of New Attilan. Neither spoke to one another for months, long enough that most Inhumans assumed the king and Queen were officially divorced. Medusa lifted a few of the decrees made by Black Bolt, particularly the decree that no one could say Ahura's name. She slowly introduced him to the world that he barely knew despite living in it most of his life. 

The Inhuman subjects understood that Ahura could not hear them, at least the adults did. Children did not understand easily, but Ahura did not mind. He waved to them and nodded at them when they spoke even though he often had no clue what they said. The adult subjects bowed and spoke slow enough that Ahura could understand a few words. Most asked about his father, others inquired about school. 

Since Medusa encouraged Ahura to sign, she quickly learned how to communicate with her son. By no means would she consider herself fluent; she could ask Ahura about his day but could not explain complicated concepts like politics. If she wrote something down Ahura understood what she meant, but she did not enjoy forcing her son to read and write to cater to her own inability. 

She told him she loved him, often multiple times every day. For the first week after his release from the Pacifiers, Medusa hardly allowed him out of her sight. He slowly gained independence, although at times Medusa bemusedly regretted allowing him to be on his own. Ahura had a playful nature that liked to pull rather harmless pranks at times, much to the chagrin of elders. He turned off the fountain once, only to turn it back on as soon as someone looked into the spigot. Another time he locked one of the royal attendants out of the palace after asking him to retrieve something from the courtyard. They were minor pranks that he did to make people smile, usually his mother.

Gorgon taught him to fight. Gone were the days in which they playfully wrestled, Ahura squealing as Gorgon lifted him into the air and gently sent him crashing onto a soft surface. Ahura was far too old now, too weary of trusting others enough to 'play' with them. Karnak taught him most of his lessons since Ahura required fairly intense instruction, the result of being delayed by the Genetic Council and their Pacifiers. Black Bolt had years of near-constant study to prepare for taking the throne, while comparatively Ahura had minutes. He was not ready to be king, not for a long time. Medusa would not allow the responsibility to pass from her until she knew Ahura was ready.

Despite having the appearance of a young man, Ahura was still her little boy. He woke her up at night after having bad dreams, snuck out at night to meet a girl he became infatuated with from school, and even still wrestled with Lockjaw. He was behind in school, definitely a little immature, but Ahura's resiliency amazed Medusa. Her baby boy looked happy for the first time in years.

Black Bolt wrote to her occasionally but Medusa did not spend much time worrying about him. She wrote back and wished him well, giving him little updates on Ahura but sharing little about New Attilan. Black Bolt was no longer king, so the political matters were not his business. He had his own life to live now.

Yet Medusa missed him. She missed his companionship and having someone to talk to during lonely nights. Black Bolt's silence never really bothered her, it was usually comments from other people that hurt. People spoke _around_ Black Bolt rather than to him, or they spoke only to Medusa until she silenced them and told them to direct their comments to her husband who could, in fact, hear what they said. People remarked that he never smiled and always appeared so serious, but no one else knew Black Bolt like she did. He smiled frequently in the early days of their marriage and laughed through his nose at their son's toddler antics. Black Bolt could never outright laugh, but Medusa could feel him laugh internally. She loved his laugh.

Ahura laughed the same way, through his nose, the only difference being that occasionally Ahura grunted. His speech was indecipherable at times but if he signed at the same time as he spoke Medusa could usually understand him. He was still able to say "ma" clearly, which was all Medusa needed him to ever say. 

Helping Inhumanity adapt to life on Earth became Medusa's primary responsibility, while Crystal worked with integrating the Nuhumans into New Attilan. Black Bolt, on the other hand, went in an entirely new direction that Medusa did not expect: He created the Quiet Room.

Ahura was still not sure he believed what he saw. " _Black Bolt...has a bar._ " At least, it looked like a bar to Ahura. Medusa grinned at her son and straightened the lapel of his jacket so she had a reason to face him directly and he could see her face easily. He was so tall now.

"Yes, Ahura, although I'm not sure he would call it that. The Quiet Room is much more than it appears." 

Ahura only understood a fraction of what she said. The movement happening behind her and glare from the wine glasses made her difficult to read. They were intercepted by Flagman before he could ask her to repeat herself, and Ahura was whisked away from his mother. Medusa had an appointment with Black Bolt she wanted to keep.

She found him in his office overlooking the main bar, still an intimidating figure even with his back turned. His black tuxedo gave him the appearance of an enormous shadow. "Blackagar?" He turned and smiled at her, requesting her hand so he could kiss her knuckles and welcome her to his new home. She wanted to simply look at him for a moment without the full-body suit he used to wear. Medusa saw him plenty of times out of his suit, but something about the tuxedo drew her to him. They looked over the bar for a few moments, Medusa allowing him to gloat and show off his new calling. She did admire what she saw: the polished wood of the bar so shiny she could see the reflected faces of those drinking in front of it, the lights that were bright enough to be relaxing, even the band's smooth melody was relaxing. 

"I'm still not sure I understand it, Blackagar. Of all the things you could've done after leaving New Attilan, why a place like this?" Black Bolt looked at her a moment then grinned, the same boyish grin she fell for years ago. He held out his arm as a request for her to take it so he could lead her up the steps. "Hmm. I suppose we both did need something new."

They walked up a thin staircase to Black Bolt's apartment, adorned with many things he denied himself as king. There were few decorations, Black Bolt generally kept the walls spartan in Attilan, but his small apartment looked inviting. Medusa stepped in and circled the room as if she were an appraiser.

"It all looks wonderful, Blackagar. I'm impressed." He shrugged out of his coat tails and laid the jacket across a countertop, smiling back at her.

_I hope Ahura likes it._

Medusa had not felt him mentally connect with her in months, so hearing his voice in her head was unexpected. Their slow separation made his mental voice fade.

She clasped her hands together while she thought of their son downstairs touring the rest of the Quiet Room. Flagman tugged Ahura away faster than Medusa could arrange for an interpreter, so she was not sure how much Ahura could actually enjoy.

_I took care of that._

Black Bolt leaned back against the counter with his arms crossed, genuinely smiling at her and proud of himself for thinking ahead. _A Nuhuman. Rila. Before the cloud reached her she was an interpreter for Deaf people in different settings. The cloud changed her appearance and the agency where she worked did not want to employ her anymore. I hired her._

Medusa looked to her feet and grinned, unwilling to show how proud she was of Black Bolt in that moment. She suddenly felt like a teenager again, bashful and modest and at a loss for words. Black Bolt closed the gap between them and raised her chin so she would look at him directly.

_You look beautiful, Medusa._

She blushed, holding his wrist then moving her petite hand into his. Black Bolt tugged her closer so they were a mere inch apart, leaning forward until his nose nearly touched hers. He kissed her, chaste and shallow like their first kiss on their wedding day, taking his time standing upright again. Medusa did not allow him to stand up fully before she tugged him back down to her level, practically falling into his embrace to kiss him again. What started as an innocent kiss quickly became passionate and heated.

He let Medusa lead, afraid to overstep whatever boundaries she had in place. Medusa used her hair to tug him closer, hoping he would understand how much she needed him in that moment. They paused briefly when his hand touched her shoulder under the strap of her dress, Black Bolt silently asking if he could push the dress down her arm. She nodded at him, swaying so the dress would fall to her feet, leaving her nude before him.

Black Bolt held her hand so she did not fall as she stepped from the puddle of clothing, using the time to admire her body. The body of his queen, the altar he worshipped for years. Medusa unbuttoned his dress shirt slowly, admiring his broad chest with wisps of hair that became thicker further down his stomach. She ran her knuckles across his stomach before tugging the belt free from the loops of his pants. 

Before they could go further, he sent a quick message to Flagman that he was not to be disturbed. Afterward he tossed the phone in some random direction, hearing it thump against the floor near a plant, and resumed kissing his wife. He would gladly spend the next ten years of his life doing so. With his shirt completely unbuttoned and pants hanging from his waist, he nodded to his bedroom and tugged her hand in that direction. Medusa smirked and led him to the back room so he could admire her figure swaying before him. The sight made him freeze with one hand on his belt to keep his pants around his waist. When she lay across his bed with her legs crossed his brain momentarily emptied.

He couldn't think of the words to tell her how beautiful she looked. They were all a jumbled mess inside his head. "Shoes, Blackagar." Right, he needed to remove his shoes so he could step out of his pants, that was a great idea. Once he removed the last of his clothing he lay on his side next to her, running his fingers through her hair. Black Bolt was the only man she ever allowed to do so. He kissed her again, pulling her towards him until they were somewhat meshed together. The feel of her breasts against his chest nearly made him stop breathing; it'd been so long since they touched each other intimately that Black Bolt was somewhat nervous.

Black Bolt leaned over her to explore her body, starting with her neck. He kissed along her jaw with his mouth and gently rocked his hips against hers. As Medusa lay flat on her back she scoot herself so Black Bolt was directly on top of her and able to settle between her legs. But he did not enter her right away. Black Bolt enjoyed touching and tasting his wife too much to make their time together short. 

He breathed deeply through his nose when she touched him, making him rut into her hand. Black Bolt looked into her eyes once again to be sure that Medusa was okay with this, that she really wanted it. When she nodded he kissed her and filled her slowly, relishing the sharp breath she took as he did so. She felt full in such a way that she had not felt in a long time, her manicured nails pressing into his back.

They didn't move right away, instead Medusa stroked the hair at Black Bolt's temple and kissed the edge of his forehead where his headband left a small indentation in his skin. Black Bolt wanted to look into her eyes as he began moving, very slowly and deliberately, savoring every time she clenched around him. Medusa encouraged him to move faster with her legs, deeper with every moan he drew from her. He breathed into her neck as if she were made of pure oxygen.

She did not last long, neither did he. Both were so deprived of touch, especially intimate touch, that their bodies felt on fire. He interlocked his fingers with hers against the mattress as he rocked into her. Medusa gasped his name into his ear as she drew closer, her voice breaking when he pushed her over her peak. She clenched around him once again, causing him to slow down. Medusa knew he was close as well; she knew his body and his signals about as well as her own. Rather than speeding up again, his movements became deliberate and focused. She bit his earlobe and held his neck still so she could whisper into his ear, begging him to finish inside her. His hips faltered as he spilled and buried his face in her neck to concentrate on not making a sound.

He was her blue-eyed boy once again, breathing heavily through his nose as he lay unmoving for a few seconds. Their skin was covered in a fine sweat, Medusa ached beautifully between her legs as he withdrew. He rolled on his back and looked up to the ceiling, allowing her to situate herself under his arm.

"Ahura is probably waiting for you," she whispered. She felt him nod as his large hand stroked her shoulder, though he did not immediately move to get up. Only when Medusa sat up did he slide off the bed to collect the various pieces of his tuxedo. Medusa helped him dress, straightening out his lapels like she did with Ahura a few hours ago. Since Medusa only wore her dress, she needed few seconds to make herself decent once again. Before they head downstairs they looked at one another again, unsure what to say. Medusa reached up to fix Black Bolt's styled hair one last time, then turned and let herself out. She was down the steps before he moved from his spot again.

At the other side of the bar, Ahura sat alone at a full dinner table. Medusa wanted him to have dinner with Black Bolt (your father, as she reminded him time and again), but all he did for the past hour was follow the multicolored Inhuman around. He missed the man's name, and Ahura stopped paying attention to him early into the tour. Ahura liked the interpreter, though. She looked relieved to have someone she could talk to that somewhat understood how it felt to be an outsider. She told Ahura her story, and he felt for her.

They parted ways when Ahura sat down at the table to wait for his father. Flagman and Rila left him alone, which Ahura was grateful for at first as the visual noise of the bar tired him. The current room was fairly bland, most likely used for seminars or something where people would not be distracted. 

Ahura poked at some of the food, munching on fruit while he waited. When he felt bored enough he signed at the empty chair as if Black Bolt were seated across from him, making comments about the bar to empty space.

He wished he had someone to talk to, or at least someone in the room with him. Ahura closed his eyes to keep some of the more negative thoughts away, especially the nagging thought that his mother and father abandoned him once again. They were only on the other side of the bar, right?

The thought jolted him hard enough that he felt a physical shift inside his chest, as if someone ripped him apart briefly. When he opened his eyes again, seated across from him at the other end of the table was...himself?

A ghost-like version of himself sat in the other chair staring back at him expectantly. Ahura stayed seated but shoved his chair back from the table, quickly looking around to see if others were in the room. The ghost waved at him.

"I'm you," it signed. "Just your thoughts, actually. Someone for you to talk to."

Ahura waited a moment before pulling the chair back to the table. "I'm losing my mind again," he muttered to himself where the ghost could not see his hands.

"Nope, you're not losing your mind. I'm only your thoughts made into a somewhat-physical form. I hear someone coming, by the way."

"You heard--?" Before Ahura could finish the sentence, he felt a small vibration on the floor behind him indicating someone entered the room. He turned to see his mother and father in the doorway.

"Ahura, my love," Medusa's clunky signs read. "Who are you talking to?"


	5. Chapter 5

Medusa brought Ahura to the Quiet Room multiple times over the next few months so Ahura could spend more time with his father. Ahura begrudgingly followed his mother's wishes, though the visits were seldom pleasant.

Black Bolt never seemed to stop working and on the rare occasions that he did relax he allowed any and all interruptions. Ahura never knew what to say to his father, or even how; Black Bolt did not approve of Ahura's signs in Attilan and he was not sure if Black Bolt approved now.

There were good moments though, scattered throughout. Black Bolt could see that Ahura was smitten with Rila and he did not want to intrude on their relationship. Rila was a few years older than Ahura, her paperwork said she recently turned 19, but Ahura was not far behind. Any time he went to the Quiet Room he looked for her and spent an hour or two chatting. She was the only Inhuman who understood his language fluently, and since she did not know any other Inhumans it was nice to have someone she felt comfortable with. Medusa made a connection with her through the fact that they were both "royal interpreters." Rila was a beautiful Nuhuman, her skin a light purple after undergoing Terrigenesis, and she could easily be mistaken for a fairy. Of her family she was the only hearing individual so signing was her first language. After the change she attempted to return to work at an interpreting agency but her co-workers despised her appearance and asked that she resign. Ahura found her absolutely fascinating but did not entirely realize his crush only went in one direction. 

Over the course of the next month the length of Ahura's visits increased from a few hours to a few days at a time. It was during those times Medusa could not stop some of her sadder thoughts. She missed her baby when he was not with her. The memories of Ahura as a toddler hurt the most.

She found an old file of Ahura as a toddler, before the accident that damaged his hearing. He was such a happy baby, abundant in gap-tooth grins and toddler fearlessness that more than once scared Medusa half to death. One file, buried deep into the system, was simply labeled "Singing."

When the file loaded, Medusa saw herself seated in the rocking chair of the nursery with Ahura on her lap. She sang to him, encouraging him to babble in a similar rhythm. Medusa could not remember who recorded it, Crystal maybe, but Ahura was too ensnared with his mother to focus on whoever made the file. It must have occurred before his bedtime but after a bath as the Medusa on the feed brushed little Ahura's wild damp hair with a soft brush. Ahura grew so quickly he was in new pajamas every week, it felt like. The song was meant to help Ahura learn his lineage; Ahura never came close to pronouncing any of the names properly no matter how often they sang the song. He simply enjoyed the attention from his mother and the melody. 

Medusa remembered that after Ahura lost his hearing he continued to babble at things like any other toddler. It was part of the reason she did not recognize the loss for months afterward. On screen, the image of her told little Ahura she loved him, encouraging him to repeat it back to her. "La-lu" was the closest he could pronounce at the time.

What she wouldn't give to hear him say it once more. Ahura signed it to her often enough and that was fine for her, but she wanted him to say it to her sometimes. Even if it was not clear, Medusa just wanted her son to say he loves her. Sitting in front of the screen, Medusa silently wept at what could have been but never would be. Her little boy loved to squeal and sing, she had visual proof of such.

Medusa tried to avoid spending such time alone, knowing it would only make her sad. Throughout the month she felt ill at random moments which forced her to rest, which she did not want to do but felt too tired to do anything else.

Ahura scared her one evening while she rested when he barreled into her room, his face pale. Medusa bolted upright in bed, forcing the nausea she felt back down into her stomach, and held Ahura's shoulders so he would slow down. She could understand him if he did not sign so fast.

" _They can hear, mom._ " Ahura practically vibrated out of his skin in excitement.

" _Slow down, my love, who can hear?_ "

" _The ghosts. The ghosts can hear._ "

Looking into Ahura's eyes, Medusa internally panicked. She recognized those eyes in someone else: Maximus. Throughout all of his schemes growing up, Maximus' eyes often gave away what state of madness he was in at the time. Not all of his bouts of madness were accompanied by some plot to overtake the throne or desire to harm Black Bolt, but the look in her son's eyes was the same Maximus had when he talked to himself. 

After finding Ahura talking to himself at the Quiet Room, Medusa wondered if it was a fluke or the indication of something deeper. As her son stood before her it appeared he was confirming her fear.

"Ghosts?" She wanted to ensure she understood his sign properly. 

Ahura nodded and motioned for her to sit. He stood at his full height again and closed his eyes, concentrating on pulling the ghost out of his mind and into the space around him. Medusa covered her mouth in shock as the blue-hued "ghost" appeared to separate from Ahura's body. His eyes glowed the same color as the ghost standing next to him.

Medusa reached out to touch the ghostly copy of her son, but it wavered as her finger brushed its shoulder. Ahura shook his head and took her hand so she would look at him. " _Still figuring out, not strong yet._ " She took a second to sort through his meaning; the sign language he learned on Earth at times used words in ways that were different than spoken language. Medusa understood his meaning though, that conjuring the ghost was still a new skill and he needed practice to keep from breaking his concentration.

Ahura gestured again, this time for her to wait a moment before saying something. He turned his back to her with his eyes closed so she did not think he was "cheating" by reading her face from the reflection of something and motioned for her to say a sentence. He felt the words filter from the ears of the ghosts into his own brain.

"I love you, Ahura."

The words the ghost heard did not instantly make sense in his mind; since it'd been so long since he heard anything, the words did not immediately click. Even though the ghost could hear Medusa, Ahura's brain was not wired to understand speech just yet. But they were words he heard before, prior to losing his hearing, so they were somewhat familiar. 

"La vu, ma." 

Medusa gasped again into her hand, tears springing into her eyes. _Love you, ma._ How many hours had she spent as Ahura grew wondering if he understood her when she told him those words? And how she longed to hear him say them back. Just three words that meant so much to her. 

She hugged him close again and smiled against his temple, the ghosts disappearing when she broke his concentration. His eyes returned to their natural deep-sea blue.

Ahura broke the hug first, pulling back so they could see each other. " _Something feels different you._ "

Medusa looked down at herself to ensure nothing appeared out of the ordinary. The only thing she felt was nausea.

"I haven't felt well recently."

" _Doctor?_ " Ahura had to clarify what that sign meant for her. Medusa shook her head.

"It will pass."

Ahura shuffled his feet out of worry, glancing at her again to assure himself that his mother was alright. The next day when her nausea did not cease as they sat down for breakfast, Ahura went to the infirmary and returned with their physician despite Medusa's objection.

The physician came quickly, only a few steps behind Ahura and his lengthy stride with a note full of his and Ahura's scribbles. "My lady, the Prince says you are unwell."

Vinatos, the head physician of the royal family, bowed before her and lay his bag on the floor. Ahura stood to the side with his arms crossed, a behavior he unknowingly copied from his father.

"I'm sure it is nothing, Vinatos, there's no need to fuss. The frequent visits to Black Bolt means walking through the human atmosphere, their pollutants are atrocious." Medusa folded her hands in her lap and smiled at Vinatos.

Vinatos uncurled his extremely long, talon-like fingers and opened his bag. He retrieved a scanning instrument and approached her after asking permission.

After a few waves of the scanner, he motioned to one of his nurses. "My lady, may I examine you further? My attendant can be present since the king is outside New Attilan." Vinatos held out his hand to escort the queen into her chambers, the attendant following behind. It would be improper for a male physician to examine the queen without a third party present, and in the past Black Bolt served as the third party. Vinatos assumed Ahura would not want to be present for such a deeply invasive examination of his mother.

Thirty minutes later Vinatos emerged with his attendant and smiled at Ahura. Medusa followed behind them. 

" _We need to speak with your father._ "


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A grace too powerful to name.

The Quiet Room was packed the night Medusa tried to have dinner with Black Bolt. A major baseball game took place that night which already promised heightened foot traffic in the train station on top of the Quiet Room and many who attended the game, human and Inhuman alike, stopped in for a drink.

When Medusa and Ahura arrived they struggled to navigate through the crowd while also keeping up with each other. Medusa could not use her hair as a "tether" to her son for fear of someone getting caught in it. Instead she pointed to the office overlooking the establishment to indicate that was where Ahura needed to meet her. Her son nodded and briefly considered using one of his ghosts to push people out of the way but a disapproving nod from Medusa nixed that idea. Worth a shot.

Ahura never made it to the staircase that led to the office; instead he saw Rila chatting at the bar with a man desperately trying to keep people from stepping on his little white terrier. He redirected himself over to the bar to say hello as Medusa continued on to the office.

" _Hi_ ," he waved to her above the head of a shorter Inhuman. Rila waved back and tapped the man on his wrist so he would lean closer and she could whisper in his ear. The man nodded and took a swig from his whiskey glass.

Rila waited for Ahura to be near enough that the other man could hear her, speaking and signing at the same time. "Ahura, this is Reader. Reader, Ahura." Ahura held his hand out to shake the man's, who did not bother to acknowledge it. Rila leaned over and spoke to Reader, who stuck his hand out in front of him, ignoring the location of Ahura's hand. _"Blind,_ " Rila signed to Ahura alone.

Ahura muttered an "oh" and reached for Reader's hand himself. The tips of his fingers were callused and scratched at Ahura's palm. Ahura had blind classmates at the school he attended when living with Norm and Verna, but the blind kids typically stayed within their own wing separate from the deaf kids. Reader tapped his foot to ensure his dog was still safely tucked underneath the bar, then shook his drink at Ahura with his eyebrows raised. "Drink?"

"Nah," mumbled Ahura. He wasn't sure if he was being loud enough for the others to hear; the bar was noisy and he could feel the vibration of the noise against his ears but did not know the volume. Rila leaned over again to interpret as he signed, " _not old enough._ "

Reader's face registered exaggerated pity. "Poor kid, dunno what you're missing. King Bolt has amazing whiskey here."

_"Black Bolt is my father."_

Reader waited for Rila to interpret what he said, leaving a bit of a delay in his response. He nodded again and downed the glass. "It's good to be the king."

There was a dynamic between Rila and Reader that Ahura could pick up on but was unable to pinpoint. The way she smiled at him was different than the way she smiled at Ahura, her hand rarely left his wrist but Ahura did not know if that was intentional or if it was to help Reader locate her. At times Reader pat her hand and smiled in her direction, and Ahura recognized that move: Black Bolt did the same to Medusa. Reader was _flirting_ with her, and from Ahura's perspective it appeared Rila enjoyed his flirtations.

Ahura was simultaneously angry and heartbroken. He wanted Rila to look at him the same way she looked at Reader. 

To put the thought out of his mind, Ahura looked in the direction of the office and made and an excuse to go find his mother and father. Reader held his hand out once again and made a comment about Black Bolt, but Ahura did not wait for Rila to interpret the full sentence before turning his back and making his way through the crowd. 

On the other side of the bar, Medusa felt like she could finally breathe when she knocked on the door that led to the offices. Flagman answered and quickly ushered her inside, bowing in his typical theatrical manner. "My queen, how can I be of service?"

"Hello, Flagman, I need to speak with Blackagar if he's available. It's an important matter."

Flagman flipped through the scheduling app on his phone and briefly grimaced. "King Black Bolt is unavailable at the present, but I can rearrange his next appointment for later tonight." A gruff-looking businessman seated behind Flagman looked up from his briefcase and scowled, ready to object to his appointment being rescheduled, when Black Bolt emerged from his office. He appeared genuinely surprised to see Medusa and did not expect her visit. When he ushered her inside his office the businessman stuttered his disapproval and called for Flagman to argue.

With the door shut behind them, Black Bolt briefly rubbed his temples. He was exhausted, running on very little sleep since the previous evening when the Quiet Room hosted a workshop event in the middle of the night to cater to Inhumans unable to go out into daylight. In a somewhat rookie decision he gave Flagman the night off.

Medusa sat on his couch and crossed her legs at her ankles. "I see business is going well tonight. Human sports turn them into pack animals." Black Bolt snorted through his nose and sat on the couch next to her, slouching into the seat with his head back. "You were unable to meditate last night, I imagine."

He shook his head with his eyes closed, sighing deeply. Medusa removed the headband from Black Bolt's forehead and used her hair to massage his scalp. "I need to talk to you, Blackagar. About us. Our family."

He blinked a few times and sat up so his full attention was on her. 

"I'm pr-"

Before Medusa could finish the sentence, Flagman rapidly knocked and entered without waiting for a response. "Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt but you're needed quickly downstairs. There's a commotion going on with Prince Ahura."

Neither Black Bolt nor Medusa hesitated at the mention of their son. They followed Flagman quickly out of the office, Black Bolt practically gliding in his shiny leather shoes. After a quick glance out his window overlooking the main bar, he could see many of his patrons forming a circle but was unable to see the middle of it. The shouts of his patrons assaulted Black Bolt's ears as soon as the employee entrance opened. He had an eerie feeling of deja vu when he saw someone with his arm around Ahura's neck in a chokehold and had to stifle the urge to call out to his son, almost like he did when Ahura was three.

As the large Inhuman held Ahura by his neck, his other hand smoldered with a fireball he threatened to use on whoever came near him. Ahura struggled to see what was happening, but any movement he made increased the pressure. The man did not realize he was cutting off Ahura's air supply and the prince's face was turning scarlet. 

Medusa used her hair to navigate through people and shove people aside with a little more force than she intended. She stopped when she broke through the crowd and kept her face stoic, much like her husband next to her. It appeared as if they fell into an old habit, Black Bolt taking the lead with his intimidating figure and Medusa supporting him with diplomacy.

"Release him," she commanded. "I speak for my husband; you will release him." 

The declaration of Black Bolt being her husband did not go unnoticed but there was not time to acknowledge it. Ahura was obviously having difficulties remaining conscious and his legs wavered.

The Inhuman told Medusa off in a number of impolite expletives, taunting Black Bolt and daring him to say something. He did not notice that in his arms Ahura stopped fighting him and remained still; Medusa gasped quietly, fearing the man suffocated her son, until she saw the blue apparition of her son separate from his body. The ghost of Ahura stood tall and glared at the man who captured him, distracting him long enough that the flame in his hand went out. Suddenly the ghost appeared to merge with the man and his eyes glowed the same color as Ahura's.

The man stood stock-still, staring at nothing ahead of him. His lips moved rhythmically until it sounded as if he were chanting. "I will leave and never come back, I will leave and never come back, I will leave and never come back...". This continued for a few seconds until the man blinked again, his eyes returning to their regular color although his pupils were blown wide, and he dropped Ahura in a crumpled heap straight to the floor. The man shuffled, zombie-like, towards the exit through a sea of parting humans and Inhumans. 

Black Bolt darted to his son and laid him flat, listening to Ahura's chest. His heart was beating, Ahura was taking very shallow breaths, but Black Bolt was unsure what the lack of oxygen potentially did to Ahura's brain. Black Bolt tapped Ahura's face and sighed in relief when his eyes fluttered open momentarily. Medusa squeezed Ahura's hand so he knew she was there and tucked some of his wild bangs from his face. 

Black Bolt carried his son to his apartment to rest while Flagman and Medusa worked on clearing out the bar for the remainder of the evening. As the crowd thinned, Reader and his dog, Forey, approached them with Rila. "I tracked down the Inhuman; he's a Nuhuman, actually. Encountered the Terrigen cloud about six weeks ago. Name is Julian."

Rila nodded to confirm Reader's information. "He was making a girl uncomfortable, Ahura tried to intervene and it got out of hand. The Nuhuman thought Ahura was ignoring him and got angry."

If this were Attilan only a few years ago, the Nuhuman would be executed for attacking the royal family. But now that Medusa had a level of decorum to maintain, she quietly pondered to herself as to what to do. "He's still an infant, respectively. No doubt he's hurting and unsure of his life at the moment."

Reader shrugged, not really caring what Medusa decided to do with the Nuhuman. "He's all yours, Majesty. I just track 'em. We left him sitting in Central Park since he wasn't coming back here, so he will be there whenever you find him." Forey, the dog at Reader's foot, perked his ears at hearing the word 'track' and looked to Reader expectantly. 

Medusa briefly grinned at the loyal dog and thanked Reader and Rila. They left together, her hands wrapped around his elbow. 

Upstairs Black Bolt set Ahura down on the bed and tucked him in, careful not to wake him. He felt inadequate when it came to his son; Black Bolt missed so much of Ahura's life that he did not know what to do in times where Ahura legitimately needed him. Black Bolt alternated between pacing at the foot of the bed or trying to find something to distract himself. About every ten minutes he leaned close to Ahura to monitor his breathing but once Ahura began snoring he gave up on doing so. No doubt the ordeal tired him.

Medusa entered the apartment after the bar was cleared, waving goodbye to Flagman at the top of the steps. Black Bolt met her in the living room, appearing as anxious as his did the morning he was released from his anechoic chamber. They regarded each other for a moment before Medusa pulled Black Bolt into her arms. _I was so scared for him, Medusa, I didn't know what to do._

She shushed him with a kiss to his temple. "It's always harder when someone you love is involved." Black Bolt nodded and squeezed her shoulders, rubbing his tired eyes. "We still have something to discuss, by the way."

They made their way over to the seldom-used couch and sat down. This time Black Bolt allowed himself to be disheveled. 

"I met with the physician yesterday, and there's something you should know."

Black Bolt's head snapped upwards again, almost comically if not for the serious expression. 

"Blackagar, I'm-"

From the bedroom, they both heard the sheets ruffle and a squeak that grew louder. "Ma..."

Immediately they rushed into the bedroom to check on their son who sat upright massaging his throat. He was obviously an unhappy boy at the moment, waking up in an unfamiliar location with a pulsing headache. They wondered if Ahura remembered anything that happened, especially when he took control of Julian. Medusa sat on the empty side of the bed while Black Bolt seated himself in the chair he dragged into the room earlier. 

" _Go home?_ " Ahura signed to Medusa, keeping his signs small so Black Bolt did not disapprove.

Black Bolt saw clearly for the first time how much of a wedge he unknowingly created between himself and his son. The only language Ahura knew fluently he tried to hide from his father, fearing punishment or reprimand. Ahura was angry at Black Bolt, not for giving him up or even damaging his hearing, but for Black Bolt's refusal to accept his language. If Ahura tried to connect with Black Bolt in the past, his attempts were dismissed only because Black Bolt did not like the method they were conveyed. And for what? To force Ahura to speak? Ahura was nearing his 17th birthday and could reliably pronounce about five words with any kind of clarity, but when Ahura signed he was free. 

Medusa could feel Black Bolt's thoughts, his guilty eyes pleading with her to tell him he understood correctly. She nodded and smiled at him sadly. "Just try, Blackagar."

Ahura felt his mother speak and looked up at her out of habit to ensure he did not miss anything. She nodded towards Black Bolt instead, who stumbled and stuttered with his hands while he tried to remember Ahura's signs.

" _New Attilan home. Here home also._ "

\---  
They spent the night at the apartment and left after breakfast the following morning. Black Bolt stayed behind to reset the bar and do any kind of damage control the confrontation had on his customer base. Ahura went straight to bed after a quick check-up with Vinatos, still exhausted after using his power in such an unusual way. His memory of the event was relatively hazy so he did not recall the specifics of how he defended himself. Vinatos assured Medusa that he would work with Ahura when he felt well enough again.

They returned to their regular routine, Medusa continuing to be the face of New Attilan while Ahura resumed his lessons. Their routine was obliterated one evening when Black Bolt flew to New Attilan in a panic, searching for Medusa. _By calling her name._

She knew the voice he used inside their telepathic connection and it was similar enough to his actual voice, albeit higher pitched. But he was using a regular speaking voice, rushed and full of worry, and nothing was exploding.

"Black Bolt, how? How are you speaking?"

He pointed into the general direction of the city. "There's a situation at the Quiet Room. Auran somehow managed to steal my powers."

None of it made sense to her; Auran was dead. Black Bolt killed her. How could she suddenly be alive? And she could steal Black Bolt's power. None of it made sense.

"I don't know how she's back, Medusa. But there's something wrong with her, I can see it in her eyes. She took my voice so she could use it, but I don't think she wants to. Having her daughters there will help that part win, I believe." His voice sounded raspy and cracked frequently from decades of no use. The last time Black Bolt "spoke" without potentially cracking a planet in half was as an infant.

They quickly formulated a strategy, which Medusa had difficulty doing since it was not telepathic. Their mental connection became so in-tune while they were still together in Attilan so they strategized in silence, but now, minus the the connection, they struggled with creating a plan. Even without the telepathic connection the fact that they were married and knew each other well brought them to the conclusion at this same time: Sterilon.

The ancient Inhuman could nullify powers as well as erase the effects of some. Black Bolt could remember his father sought Sterilon when Black Bolt was a baby, after he destroyed the lab from crying when he was four months old, but Sterilon was unable to help. Black Bolt's powers were connected to the various speech centers in his brain and to remove his power would have multiple lasting effects: Black Bolt would be unable to speak at all and he would not understand speech he heard. Agon decided to essentially muzzle his son rather than brain damage him. 

At the Quiet Room, Auran was struggling to remain silent. Black Bolt spent his entire life learning control, he still practiced by meditating at night, but Auran had only spent the past hour. As everyone panicked around the small group, Sterilon appeared nonplussed. Happy, even. He touched Auron's forehead to engage her mentally and break through her fear.

Their exchange took place telepathically, Sterilon's tiny body but massive cranium appearing calm and serene the entire time. Black Bolt and Medusa stood nearby and waited for Sterilon to open his eyes. Flagman continued to usher people outside just in case their plan was not successful. Sterilon smiled after about five minutes and turned to Medusa and Black Bolt. 

"There, all better. Our friend Reader made a valiant effort to...'piece' Auran back together but he did not know what she looked like in the first place, and she was brought back from the memories of others, not her own. I was unable to fill the 'holes' as she calls them; I merely helped her sort through them all. She is free to make her own memories once again."

Black Bolt looked to Medusa, fear still covering his face. If Auran was cured, what about Black Bolt's voice?

"What of my husband? Can he still speak?"

"Ah yes, that is an interesting conundrum. You see, I can return King Black Bolt's voice but it would take time to develop once again. Not a long time, a week at most. Or I can purge his powers from me, Auran can destroy it, and he can continue speaking, albeit powerless for the rest of his days."

Medusa looked to her husband and took his hand, noting the resoluteness of his face. "You don't have to, Black Bolt. You don't."

"Medusa...if the world learned I no longer had my voice, New Attilan would be under attack the next day. The Mutans, or the Shi'ar, or Maximus, or Lash. My voice holds them back, you know that."

"No one would blame you for your choice."

"...I would." Black Bolt nodded to Sterilon so he could continue and ruefully smiled at Medusa. He held one finger to his lips as Sterilon completed his procedure with Auran, turning his attention to Black Bolt and inducing him in a momentary trance.

Auran spoke once again in her regular speaking voice, hugging her daughters and marveling at how complete she felt. Since she was an amalgamation of others' memories, she was missing important ones such as even giving birth to her twin girls. She would need to start again, somewhat.

Black Bolt and Medusa retreated to his apartment and closed the bar for the evening, giving Flagman time off to rest. He stood behind his mini-bar and mixed Medusa and himself a drink. They rarely drank alcohol due to the number of impurities in its creation, but tonight warranted something strong.

Since Sterilon gave Black Bolt his powers once again his face registered some kind of distress, as if he had something extremely important to say but was running out of time to do so. Medusa finally encouraged him to just get whatever he wanted to say off his mind.

Black Bolt took a long swig of whatever concoction he made. "Medusa, I've had a long time to think about the past few years. More than that, I've been thinking about our lives together. 

I made mistakes, lots of them, on massive scales. Some I'm still paying for. Our son doesn't see me as his father because I made a choice, one I deeply regret. So much is my fault, and mine alone: the war with the United States, the Terrigen Bomb, Ahura's hearing. 

And I hurt you. I shut you out so often, Medusa. I made decisions for both of us without your input."

Medusa remained quiet throughout his speech, holding her glass but never actually drinking from it. She looked at her husband, her vulnerable blue-eyed boy, and gave him space to say all the things he needed to for years.

"I just...for everything, Medusa. I'm sorry."

Black Bolt dropped his shoulders as if deluged in relief. Medusa reached for his hand across the counter and squeezed it, giving Black Bolt the silent indication that she forgave him. Forgiveness that she held onto for _years_ waiting to give to him. Black Bolt brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles, then the inside of her palm, relishing the familiar feeling of her hand against his cheek. 

But Medusa still had something important she needed to say.

"Blackagar."

"Hmm?"

"I'm pregnant."


	7. Epilogue

The decision to give up the throne, or at least remove power from the throne thereby making New Attilan a constitutional monarchy, was bittersweet. The lineage of Boltagon would continue to reign, albeit with little influential power. Instead, they modeled their government on England's parliament, with Iso serving as something of a prime minister.

What made it bitter was that Medusa loved her people and serving them. The sweetness came from the rapidly growing baby in her womb, the one currently kicking at her rib cage just like Ahura did years ago. Inhuman gestation required about half the time as that of the humans and Medusa was nearing the end of her third month. This baby was just as impatient as its older brother, it seemed.

In the back room of Black Bolt's apartment, Ahura and Black Bolt were attempting to put together Ahura's room. Moving from New Attilan to the apartment above the Quiet Room was, truthfully, a massive test of Black Bolt's patience as it involved a bit of construction. That and annexing a few offices, rearranging others, and dealing with a construction crew. But by the time Medusa and Ahura finally moved in, Ahura had his own room separate from the baby's nursery. Prior to its completion, Ahura suffered through shifting his furniture around multiple times as they tried to plan how the baby would fit. 

Their apartment was small, but so were they. Medusa found that she didn't need giant towering pillars or fountains or a bedroom overlooking her kingdom. She was happy bumping into her bleary-eyed son every morning as he dragged himself out of bed and into the kitchen area for breakfast. Her growing belly made sitting at the nook difficult so Medusa typically sat on the couch to eat. If there was one thing she did miss, it was eating dinner with the entire family.

The Boltagons visited New Attilan frequently to see the family, or the extended family visited the apartment. If they visited, dinner took place in the Quiet Room's conference area due to the number of people. Even Lockjaw attended at times, though Lockjaw was not pleased when he sniffed Medusa's belly and felt a hard kick to his snout.

Black Bolt and Medusa would not name the baby until after its arrival, and they waited to know the sex. With Ahura, Medusa knew she was having a boy early on but this time around she wanted to be surprised. Black Bolt didn't mind if he learned sooner or later, he was just happy to be a part of her pregnancy this time.

Ahura knew what the baby would be, but he did not tell his parents. Vinatos and his assistant left the apartment after a brief check-up on Medusa before the Quiet Room opened; they didn't realize Ahura could see their faces as he looked down from his father's office. He didn't catch the entire exchange, only a few words, and he wasn't sure he was correct for a few days until he asked Vinatos directly. 

Living together once again was not without its difficulties. Black Bolt and Ahura did not agree on everything, but at least Black Bolt tried. Ahura was rebellious by virtue of being a teenager, and more than once his door was slammed for one reason or another. They would give each other space for a few hours, then come back and try to resolve the issue. Black Bolt improved his use of signs and no longer expected Ahura to hide them from him. He even began telepathically connecting with his son for the first time. Their ability to communicate with one another skyrocketed.

Black Bolt had ten beautiful days with his voice before his power returned. And by Randac, he used every minute of it. He talked, laughed, even tried singing to Medusa's stomach although the baby was still too small to be a visible bump. They even made love during that time, relishing every groan and gasp Black Bolt made that he denied himself for his entire life. He told Medusa he loved her, out loud, for the first time in their marriage. Around the tenth day, he knew his power was returning when his voice broke and a glass shattered. He was saddened, but grateful for the time he had.

The baby's due date approached, and each coped in their own ways. Medusa learned that the human term 'nesting' also applied to Inhumans; when she was pregnant with Ahura she was focused only on her son's survival. With the second baby, she found herself becoming somewhat picky over cleaning the apartment despite Black Bolt keeping it pristine. Black Bolt spent most of his waking hours preparing Flagman to run the Quiet Room solo for a few weeks after the baby's birth, and Ahura drove both his parents crazy by playing pranks on them using his ghosts. He went too far one evening when he inhabited the body of one of the bartenders to make himself a drink, whereupon he was confined to doing homework in Black Bolt's office so someone could supervise him every day for two weeks.

One evening, one of the rare ones Black Bolt was home early, he sat on the couch with his hand on Medusa's belly waiting for the baby to kick. _You think the baby will be here before or after Ahura's birthday?_

"At the rate, it's kicking me, I hope it's soon."

_Did Ahura kick you this much?_

"No, but I was not around music as frequently with him. This one must love music."

_We still need a name._

"Hmm, I was thinking we name it after your parents if it's a boy since Ahura came from my line. Some variation of Agon or Rynda."

 _Daryn, for a boy._

"I like it. What about a girl?"

_We're certainly not naming it 'Onga.'_

Medusa laughed and gently slapped at Black Bolt's shoulder. She sat silently for a moment and looked at her belly. "This baby represents a new start for our family; why not Anora, after the wife of Randac? She was the first Inhuman female."

Black Bolt mulled over the name for a moment, then leaned over to kiss Medusa's stomach and send his thoughts to the baby. _What do you think, Little One? How do you like Anora?_

The baby kicked.


End file.
